


黎明以前

by DogeFrank



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogeFrank/pseuds/DogeFrank
Summary: *五毛钱逆水煎*原设ABO*猫左狗右
Kudos: 22





	黎明以前

**Author's Note:**

> *五毛钱逆水煎  
> *原设ABO  
> *猫左狗右

申智珉的睡相不好，金雪炫也是。

很难想象睡相不好的两个人怎样相安无事地度过整个夜晚。但既然南十字座和北斗星也能在热带空域共存，睡相不好对所谓灵魂伴侣来说也就成了微不足道的小事。

往常的金雪炫很少意识到这个问题。她通常是制造麻烦的那个，在睡梦中总是无意识地抱紧枕边人，让充当小被子替代品的Alpha难以入睡。而申智珉警惕性强，惯性浅眠且一向睡得晚，很难将熟睡的金雪炫从甜蜜的梦乡里惊醒。但今天的社会人刚从地狱般连轴转的年末脱困，已经在公司熬了三天，平日就重的黑眼圈加深了两个色号，着家沾枕头便不省人事，令象牙塔里尚未受职场荼毒的金雪炫啧啧称奇。

这样的申智珉在深夜将问题暴露出来。她的手滑过Omega的腰部向下探索时金雪炫还没睡熟，迷迷糊糊里感受到毛茸茸的金发脑袋从肩后探过来，亲昵地磨蹭着女孩光洁裸露的脖颈，均匀的呼吸热热地拍在耳背上，像窝在主人手掌里发出愉悦咕噜声的猫咪。彼时习惯裸睡的金雪炫身上不着寸缕，完美的身材曲线一览无遗，仍紧闭双眼的猫咪虽然没法欣赏，梦中的恶行倒拜之所赐畅通无阻。

唔，智珉还不睡吗。睡眠被打扰的小狗也不恼，微微侧过头让申智珉靠得更舒服一点，声音黏糊糊的还带着睡意，像还没有化开的枫糖浆。肩膀上的金色脑袋哼哼唧唧地没有回复，右手的动作却过分起来，顺着耻骨抚向修长的双腿，一边收紧了手上的力度。金雪炫有些别扭地曲起身体，想找到合适的姿势入睡，意外地，某个热热硬硬的东西抵住了后腰，迫使女孩睁开了眼睛。

什么啊，智珉不是在装睡吧。脸有些红的金雪炫转过身，气鼓鼓地去戳Alpha手臂上纹着的小兔玩偶。申智珉不为所动，像睡梦中的婴孩那样抻了抻胳膊，砸吧砸吧嘴，仍然沉浸在难得安稳的，也许带有鲜艳色彩的梦境里。智珉睡着的时候也像小朋友一样。金雪炫歪着脑袋想，往下瞥的时候又撅起了嘴，下半身倒是既没有睡着也不像小朋友呢。

金雪炫目不转睛地盯了Alpha好一会儿，想起申智珉失眠的日夜和疲惫的神情，总算打消了恶作剧的念头，自己却鬼使神差地垂下脑袋，像初生的羊羔那样半跪在申智珉的腰侧，又凑到猫咪的腿间隔着潮湿的布料嗅了嗅顶端。求知欲旺盛的年轻小狗在性爱上有近乎纯真的大胆与热情，总在小动物对领地独有的边界敏感的驱使下向禁区的另一侧试探，让情场与夜场的双重好手频频败下阵来。雪炫，你还小。雪炫，下次吧。雪炫，这种事还是节制一点。即使已经交往两年，申智珉仍然将金雪炫当做刚见面时穿着校服的小女孩。在责任感和罪恶感的压迫下，以往在床上游刃有余甚至有着隐秘癖好的社会人总在女友提出新的床第想法时借口推脱。但现在智珉睡着啦，反正智珉不会生气的。金雪炫自顾自地点头，似乎很满意自己的结论，勾起申智珉印着草莓熊的睡裤轻轻往下拉，露出半勃的，沾着湿答答前液的性器。

金雪炫眨了眨眼睛，小心翼翼地贴上去，伸出粉嫩的舌尖，像夏日里品尝雪糕那样舔舐头部，又努力地将硕大的顶端含进口中，缓缓向里吞，模仿着抽送的动作。感受到温润口腔包裹的性器像有自我意识一样苏醒过来，在Omega生涩的吞咽中逐渐变大变硬，感受到变化的小狗有些兴奋，像得到新玩具的孩童一样更卖力地将胀大的性器往喉咙里送。“唔...”要吞下完全勃起的阴茎对金雪炫来说还是过于困难了，那玩意儿很快顶住了喉咙口，撑得女孩的口舌发酸，眼里蓄起亮晶晶的泪花，发出委屈的小声呜咽。这不是她第一次给申智珉口交，但上一次的记忆已经遥远得有些模糊。当时的申智珉在看到这副场景时便心疼地立刻喊停，虽然下半身很诚实地变得更硬，但天人交战之下还是用理智控制住了自己。

此刻申智珉的理智沉睡着，徒留生理性的本能和固执的小狗进行床上的拉锯战。金雪炫调整呼吸的频率，握着根部将柱状物贴着舌面裹紧，嘴唇包着半截性器吞吐，发出啧啧的水声。她的口腔里都是申智珉的味道。多情的，敏感的，混着淡淡森林气味的信息素。智珉的味道。金雪炫大脑有些缺氧，双腿间逐渐湿漉起来。智珉如果醒过来会是什么表情呢？会皱着眉头说这样不行吗？还是会说雪炫做得好呢？金雪炫陷进奇妙又甜腻的幻想里，唇舌的动作没有停下，一只手却空了出来，伸向自己的腿间制造更多的快乐。

也许操之过急，金雪炫在一次深度的吞咽后噎了一下，被呛到咳嗽又涨红了脸，嘴边残余着透明晶亮的淫靡液体，在昏暗的夜灯下宛如梦幻中的琉璃。半夜的卧房里过于安静了，金雪炫难受得眼睛湿乎乎的，睫毛蝶翼般微微颤动着。这下她真的感到委屈了，需要关注的小狗下意识地抬头寻找伴侣的安慰，想着这个时候如果智珉醒着就好了，如果智珉醒着的话——她直直地望进申智珉翻涌着情欲的眼底。

噢。

金雪炫在做爱的时候喜欢看着申智珉的眼睛。猫的瞳仁在暗处放大，刀锋化成满月，刻薄的眼眸里就平白多出几分深情。申智珉确实不算脾气好的类型，与朋友打交道也缺乏足够的耐心，唯独对金雪炫像哑火的枪管，怎么也拿她没辙。

就像现在，二人僵持在有些尴尬的沉默里，保持着色情又奇妙的姿势，空气里还溢满了勾连纠缠着的信息素的时刻，申智珉前额青筋突突地跳，下身硬得发疼，不知道该发作情绪还是发泄欲望。金雪炫抬头用湿漉漉的漂亮眼睛和她对视，像做错事的，耳朵耷拉着原地打转的小狗，看上去可怜兮兮。申智珉知道此时的金雪炫一点愧疚也没有，聪明又狡猾的狗狗知道听话会得到夸奖，摇尾巴可以得到拥抱，用很多的爱就能换取更多的爱，她被所有人溺爱的女朋友也理所当然地明白自己总会得到想要的，从来如此。早就被驯服的野猫深吸一口气，又轻叹一口气，还是拿金雪炫一点办法也没有。

你要继续吗。刚睡醒的申智珉最终哑着嗓音问。即使是这种时候她仍然近乎严苛地遵循小女朋友的意愿，这几乎能称上正人君子的行为，让她往日任何一个情人或炮友得知都该大跌眼镜。好呀。金雪炫毫不犹豫地，愉快又自然地答道，仿佛对方不是在求欢，而是在邀请她周末共进晚餐。

申智珉把金雪炫拉到怀里接吻，在对方柔软的舌尖上尝到自己的味道。咸腥的，浓厚的麝香味，让味觉灵敏又挑剔的猫咪不自觉眯起了眼睛。智珉不喜欢吗？察觉到的金雪炫问道，语气执着又天真，尾音却带着沾染情欲的喘息。为什么那样呢？和智珉有关的我都会喜欢的。金雪炫圈住申智珉的肩膀，又用腿夹住了她的腰，凑到Alpha的唇边接受对方漫长又纵容的吻，直到她们四肢都纠缠在一起。金雪炫总是这样，带着答案提出疑问，又带着决定征询意见。她自顾自地走进申智珉生人勿近的领地又擅自住下，逼迫申智珉后退一点，再后退一点，干脆整个世界都是她的存在了。

把自己挤进湿热粉润的甬道时申智珉低头亲吻金雪炫蒙着雾气的眼睛和被打湿的发尾，像吻去从发间跌落的星星。通常来说申智珉才是爱哭的那一个，泪腺发达又同理心过强的猫咪在告白的时候哭，在约会的电影院里哭，出差赶上发情期时接到女友电话都能哭得一塌糊涂。她毫不怀疑自己会在教堂宣誓那刻溃不成军，但那没关系，她那坚强的，骄傲的，又比谁都要温柔的小狗唯独在这种时候不会问为什么。

她们一向配合地很好，在床上也是这样。申智珉熟悉金雪炫所有的敏感点，经车熟路地在Omega湿热的内里找到凸起，却不急着撞过去，而是循序渐进地抽动起来，每一次都将将擦过带来极致快感的地方，引出金雪炫更加甜腻的，像在糖霜里滚过的呻吟。随着快感累积，奇异的情欲一点点从交合处流向全身，金雪炫仰起头，脚趾不自觉蜷缩起来，身体有些发软，却不知餍足地想要更多。她抬起腰迎合申智珉的动作，背部张成漂亮的弓形，腰窝下就留出圆弧形的空隙，像一座小小的桥。黏糊糊的体液在进出间顺着臀缝流过桥面，很快就把身下皱起的床单染湿了。  
高潮的时候金雪炫叫了申智珉的名字，Alpha便心领神会地伸手与她十指紧扣。手腕上方拼合的单词连成红线，曲折蜿蜒，沿着脉搏将心脏拴在一起，又滚烫地炙在皮肤上。婉顺如银，火炽如金的少女在夜晚成为申智珉一人的乌尔里卡，她的灵魂伴侣，全然美丽，毫无瑕疵，像沙仑的玫瑰花，在隐晦幽暗的爱情里荡漾。

智珉。智珉。Alpha在恋人小声的呜咽里将自己送进更深更热的地方，打开隐藏在金雪炫身体里的另一个入口，而紧致又柔软的生殖腔亲密地包裹着探进的头部，热切地欢迎入侵者的到来。想起今晚什么防护措施也没做，申智珉自觉不妙，打算在成结前抽出去，却在这时被身下的人抱住，蜜色的双腿勾上胯部，令处在边缘时刻的Alpha动弹不得。雪炫，听话。申智珉有些慌乱，下意识地哄道。就一次没关系的。对方却充耳不闻，自顾自地将脑袋埋进恋人的脖颈里。浓郁的信息素和细微的喘息扫过申智珉发烫的耳尖，软糕般入口即化的墙体内壁留恋地纠缠着她濒临释放的性器，沦陷在温柔乡的猫咪很快失去抵抗的能力，将浓稠乳白的精液全然灌入温暖柔润的泉眼里。

“智珉，外面好像下雪了。”即使在高潮余韵里的年轻小狗仍然精力充足，蜷在申智珉怀里有一搭没一搭地说话。  
“嗯。“猫咪打了个哈欠，有些心不在焉。  
”明天要去楼顶打雪仗吗。”  
“好啊。”申智珉懒洋洋地闭上眼睛。  
“想吃凉拌面。”  
“明天给你做吧。”申智珉困得头一点一点  
“还有，智珉，智珉？”金雪炫想起来她们上周约好去看日出，于是扯了扯Alpha脖子上的项链，却没有得到回应。申智珉已经睡着了，平日里阴沉沉的五官线条温和起来，柔软的金发乱糟糟地压在金雪炫耳边，像一只真正的小猫。金雪炫瘪瘪嘴，最终还是乖驯地靠过去，又在闭眼前亲了亲猫咪胸前的十字架，像玻璃花窗前虔心祝祷的天使。  
屋外是纷飞的新雪和即将被错过的日出，沿着地平线一点点融进金色的清晨里。熟睡的女孩们对此浑然不觉，但那不要紧，她们仍然拥有很多，很多的明天。

—END—


End file.
